


Исследовательский интерес

by Mystery_fire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire
Summary: - Неужели ты веришь, что метаморфа можно узнать по-настоящему?- Лицемерие у них в крови, ты прав. – В дверях стоит Роза. Спокойная и уверенная. – Вопрос в другом: знаешь ли ты себя по-настоящему?
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Исследовательский интерес

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на десятый тур Феста редких пейрингов «I Believe» по заявке Роза Уизли/Тедди Люпин H- «Неужели ты веришь, что метаморфа можно узнать по-настоящему? Лицемерие у них в крови»

Семейные ужины в «Норе» давно вошли в привычку. Надоедливая бесполезная традиция. Приторно-сладкие улыбки, до зубовного скрежета кроткие девочки, благовоспитанные мальчики. Знали бы родители, что их ангелочки творят после отбоя. 

Ухмыляюсь и делаю глоток чая. В детстве я его очень любил. Мятный, по особому рецепту бабушки Молли, чай и пахнет для меня детством. 

Рядом в кресле сидит Гарри и подслеповато щурится. 

— Что с тобой происходит, Тедди?

— Все в порядке. 

— Где ты работаешь?

— Нигде. 

— Встречаешься с кем-то?

— Нет.

— Тогда повторяю свой вопрос: что с тобой происходит?

Что тут ответить? У меня подпольная сеть развлечений. Переплюнул Мародеров и близнецов Уизли, вместе взятых. Все вечеринки Хогвартса устраиваю я: выпускные, дни рождения, сдачу экзаменов. Я не просто нашел все потайные ходы школы, но и сделал несколько новых. Девушек было намного больше, чем необходимо, потому что Тедди Люпин добивается всего, чего хочет. Но я никогда не скажу тебе этого, Гарри. Не поймешь. Попытаешься, но вряд ли сможешь. Ты видишь во мне отражение отца и матери. Но я не такой благородный, как отец. Не такой бесстрашный, как мать. Я другой. Намного больше Блэк, чем тебе хотелось бы, Гарри. Мне скучно. И я развлекаюсь, как могу. 

— Через пару дней уезжаю. 

Гарри задумчиво смотрит на огонь в камине и кивает. 

— Куда на этот раз?

— Пока не решил. Может быть, в Индию. 

Он склоняет голову набок и улыбается. 

— Кочевник, как и твой отец. Вот только у него не было выбора, а у тебя есть. 

Ошибаешься, Гарри. Я здесь чужой. Мы можем долго притворяться и говорить, что это не так, но мне нет места в этом мире тепла и уюта. Дом – полная чаша? Это не про меня. 

— Девчонки так быстро растут, – невпопад говорю я, лишь бы перевести тему. Не люблю долго разговаривать о себе. Пустое. 

— Скоро поклонники толпами начнут осаждать Гриммо. — Гарри с теплотой смотрит на Лили. Она и вправду превращается из угловатого подростка в привлекательную девушку. Чуть слащавую, на мой взгляд, но такие обычно пользуются популярностью. – Гермионе в этом плане проще.

— Почему? Роза тоже очень даже ничего. 

— Роза пошла в мать. Библиотека, книги, никаких развлечений. – Взгляд Гарри становится задумчивым. Он вспоминает.

— Ученье – свет, значит. – Гарри рассеянно кивает, а я смотрю на Розу. С такой фигурой можно штабелями укладывать парней, а ей хоть бы что. Неужели даже не хочется? – Пожалуй, задержусь на пару недель. Побуду в кругу семьи. 

Гарри не прекращает улыбаться, но во взгляде скользит тень подозрительности. 

— Виктуар скучает. 

Ох уж эта Виктуар. И почему всем кажется, что мы идеальная пара? 

Вечер в «Норе» идет своим чередом. Я не спускаю глаз с Розы. Тихая, спокойная, даже чуть забитая. Книжный червь в семье Уизли? С такими-то генами — вряд ли. Прищуриваюсь, прикидывая в голове варианты: нужно разбудить дремлющую в ней энергию. Это должно быть интересно. 

— Тедди, можно тебя? 

Её голос возвращает в реальность. Нерешительная Виктуар? 

— Что? – Я не хочу грубить, как-то само выходит. Не люблю, когда меня отвлекают.

— Раз уж ты здесь…

— Не мямли. – Она мне почти противна. Такая яркая пару лет назад, сейчас – блеклая копия бабочки, порхающей от парня к парню. 

– Розе через неделю пятнадцать. Поможешь устроить вечеринку? 

— А что мне за это будет? 

Все складывается слишком удачно. Волчий инстинкт истошно вопит: «Ловушка!» 

— А что ты хочешь? 

Она вздергивает подбородок, глаза горят вызовом. Моя девочка.

— Приберегу желание на потом. 

Кивает и разворачивается, чтобы уйти. Я хватаю ее за руку и затаскиваю в тень. Туда, где никто не увидит.

— Ты же помнишь, что я добиваюсь всего, чего хочу. 

Она сглатывает. Чувствую, как Виктуар пробирает мелкая дрожь. Предвкушение? Страх? Возбуждение? 

Чуть помедлив, отпускаю ее. Волк внутри скалится. Когда-то мы славно проводили время. Когда-то мне даже казалось, что я люблю ее. Время меняет людей. 

***

Обычный воскресный вечер. Обычный, совсем не выдающийся. Прямые книжные строчки скачут перед глазами. «Переутомление», — скажет бабушка. «Плохое освещение», — отвечу я. «Нора» гудит. Из всех углов слышится нестройный шум голосов, обрывки фраз, задорный смех. 

Мне скучно. 

Поговорить не с кем и не о чем. Поглаживаю корешок книги, глядя в сад. Темнеет, скоро домой. Закрыться бы в комнате, залезть на кровать с ногами, обнять подушку и смотреть в одну точку. 

Все говорят, что я похожа на маму. Правда, похожа, но отличаюсь в самом главном. Я одиночка. Ни друзей, ни подруг, только многочисленные родственники, с которыми у меня почти ничего общего. 

Рози, помоги, а?

Рози, дай списать.

Рози, ну пожалуйста. 

«Да, конечно», — отвечаю я и грущу в тишине.

Безотказная, правильная Роза. Наверное, сама виновата, но они же семья. 

В детстве мечтала, чтобы на школу напал тролль. Может, тогда я пошла бы за ним, и меня кто-нибудь спас бы. Глупо, но ведь именно так мама подружилась с папой и дядей Гарри.

Встряхиваю головой и опускаю взгляд в книгу. Нет одиночества хуже, чем одиночество в толпе. И я наблюдаю, как насыщенная приключениями жизнь проходит у других. Все обо всех знаю, только мне эта информация ни к чему. 

Из задней двери выскакивает Виктуар. Всклокоченная и слегка потерянная. Почти сразу за ней выходит Тед. Странный он, непонятный. Ухмыляется, разве что руки не потирает. Если бы мне было не все равно, я бы удивилась, наверное. Но мне безразлично. Это их личное дело. 

Не особо вдумываясь в текст, я вожу пальцем по строчкам. Чувствую, как спину прожигает чей-то взгляд. Чужой, хищный. Ощущаю запах опасности. Он оседает полынным вкусом на языке. Медленно оборачиваюсь и натыкаюсь на взгляд Теда.

Я никогда его не интересовала. Что изменилось? Девочка выросла или мальчику скучно?

Он облизывает губы, и мне становится неуютно. Хочется бежать в свою комнату, где тихо и безопасно. А взгляд не отпускает. Гипнотизирует, будто даже повелевает оставаться на месте. Так, наверное, чувствует себя газель перед львом. Жизнь длиной в один прыжок, и больше ничего. Пробирает озноб.

Я не знаю Теда. Не так. Я знаю, что он крестник дяди Гарри. Знаю, что его родители – герои войны, погибшие в последней битве. Знаю, что он метаморф, а еще сплошное семейное разочарование. 

Метаморф. Это опасно. И желанно, и притягательно.

Он может быть кем угодно. Стоит сосредоточиться, вдохнуть – и совсем другой человек. Страшно, но не для него. Для метаморфа – привычно, как просыпаться. Когда нет последствий, притворство еще привлекательнее. Это природа метаморфа, разве ей можно сопротивляться? Нужно, если есть, где черпать силы. 

Метаморф Тед. Я не могу даже мысленно назвать его Тедди. «Тедди» звучит слишком лично, мягко, почти интимно. Тед — сухо и официально, безлико. 

Тед Люпин сверлит меня взглядом. Завораживает, и я поспешно отворачиваюсь. «В любой непонятной ситуации — беги», — учит папа. «Посмотри в глаза своему страху и побори его», — убеждает мама. 

Я смотрю в книгу, но вижу голубые с фиолетовым ободком глаза Теда. Он слишком далеко сидит, чтобы я смогла в деталях рассмотреть цвет его радужки. Тогда откуда знаю, какого она цвета?

***

Иду по темным хогвартским коридорам, вдыхаю запах детства. Стряпня эльфов вперемешку с духами студенток. Будоражащий аромат удовлетворения. 

У стен есть память. В этом углу, я почти вижу, Виктуар зажимается с рейвенкловцем. Под этой картиной Синтия берет в рот у Диггита. В том классе Молли отдается сопливому Перкинсу, не подозревая, что за ними наблюдают. Я помню каждую шалость, каждую случайную любовницу. Зарубки на ремне шалопая. 

На примерного старосту Люпина никто бы не подумал, а зря. 

Ухмыляюсь в темноту. Места боевой славы отзываются. Портьеры колеблются от дыхания. За поворотом слышится стон, который ни с чем не перепутаешь. Парочка явно рассчитывает на уединение, но не в моих правилах обламывать себе удовольствие.

— Что здесь происходит? 

Они отпрыгивают друг от друга. 

— Профессор МакГонагалл, это не то, что вы… — Торопливо поправляющий галстук мальчишка и — Мордред и Моргана! — краснеющая Лили Поттер. Выросла девочка.

— Пятьдесят баллов с каждого. Марш по комнатам! – Сухопарая директорша грозно сверкает глазами. Едва сдерживаю смех, глядя им вслед. Забавные. Им просто не повезло нарваться на не обремененного моральными принципами метаморфа.

Развлечения развлечениями, но не стоит забывать, зачем я здесь. 

Старые ходы сохранились, новых не прибавилось. Дирекция школы, как всегда, близорука и консервативна. А ученики не особо сообразительны. Хотя им и так неплохо. Я посмеиваюсь и напеваю под нос незатейливую песенку. Замаскироваться всегда успею. 

День рождения в Выручай-комнате – убого. В Хогсмиде – рискованно для пятнадцатилетки, да еще и зубрилки. Но чтобы торжество наверняка удалось, нужно всесторонне изучить объект. Привычки, вкусы, пристрастия, круг общения. 

Что может быть объективнее, чем разговоры в женской спальне?

Гриффиндорская гостиная стоит на ушах, как и всегда. Девчонки хихикают, парни играют на публику. Именно так, как пять лет назад. И неважно, что я учился на Слизерине. Со змейками играть куда интереснее.

— Пойдешь завтра на квиддич?

— Фло, ты же обещала!

— Джей, дай скатать по-быстрому. Вообще ничего не успеваю.

— Не будь засранцем!

Люди другие, интересы все те же. 

Розы нет. Я ожидал чего-то подобного. Пробираюсь к лестнице, вдыхаю и наступаю на первую ступеньку. Вторая, третья. Лестница все такая же устойчивая, выдыхаю. Магия школы не распространяется на парней старше двадцати? Как неосмотрительно. Едва сдерживаю ухмылку и поднимаюсь наверх. Знакомая табличка «4 курс» переливается медью. Четвертый? Совсем малышка, хоть и не выглядит хрупкой. Скорее, потерянной. На миг в груди поднимается жалость, но только на секунду. Я никого ни к чему не принуждаю. Пока. 

Девчачьи спальни настолько же одинаковые, насколько разные. На кроватях – платья, на спинках стульев – юбки, белье повсюду. Звонкий смех из-за балдахина и смятые покрывала. Яркие бабочки без мозгов. 

В шестнадцать они мне даже нравились. Я ухмыляюсь краем рта и захожу.

— Сильвия, ты рано. – Ко мне подскакивает какая-то смазливая блондинка. Пожимаю плечами. Откуда мне знать, где была эта Сильвия?

— Так получилось, — прощупываю почву.

— У Снейпа свидание? – У брюнетки с ярко-алыми губами заговорщицки блестят глаза. Я пожимаю плечами. Какой курятник… 

— Да что с тобой такое? 

Похоже, Сильвия сплетница. Хм, это хорошо или плохо?

— Он та-а-акой зануда, — жеманно складываю губки трубочкой и растягиваю гласные. Девчонки заходятся угодливым смехом, наблюдают за моей реакцией. Значит, я королева улья. Удачный выбор одежки. 

Замечаю Розу. Она поджимает губы и утыкается в очередную книгу (которую по счету, интересно?), потом забирается с ногами на кровать и наполовину задергивает полог. Отгораживается от глупости, хорошая девочка. 

К ней тут же плюхается невзрачная девчонка и что-то тихо говорит, почти на ухо. Роза улыбается, перекидывается через постель и достает пергамент. С кем-то она, значит, общается? Я уже было подумал, что все потеряно. 

— Уизли, а, Уизли, — пищит одна из «моих» прихлебательниц, — дай эссе по зельям.

— Нет. — Роза даже не поворачивается, выражение лица остается прежним. 

— Сильвия? 

Так Розу третируют безмозглые барби. И она ведется? 

— Уизли, я не поняла. — Меня и самого почти передергивает от брезгливости собственного тона, но роль есть роль.

— Сами справитесь. — Роза не отвлекается от книги, хоть я и вижу, что у неё неподвижен взгляд. Ей неприятны эти девчонки.

— Это еще почему?

— Потому что домашнее задание выполняется каждым индивидуально, — как по металлу режет. Молодец, девочка. Бойкая. 

— А если хорошо подумать? 

— Так нужна стимуляция? Могу подсказать пару заклинаний, если настаиваешь. — В уголках ее губ прячется усмешка. 

— Ах ты… 

Протего Максима, вылетевшее из палочки Розы, мощнее, чем необходимо. Она пугает, чтобы защититься? Действенно. 

Довольно ухмыляюсь и, пока девчонки цапаются, выхожу из спальни. На первый раз информации хватит. Подумать, проанализировать, сделать выводы. Роза не похожа на своих кузин, и это радует. Чем умнее добыча, тем больше удовольствия от победы. 

***

Хогвартс утомляет, как всегда. Назойливые, будто красотки, непризнанные звезды квиддича, недооцененные умники. Элита Гриффиндора. Тошнит. Хочется разнообразия, но где его взять?

«История создания ядов» зачитана до дыр. Могу цитировать наизусть. Эссе написаны на неделю вперед. Фонтанирую знаниями во все стороны. Тихо фыркаю и забираюсь под одеяло. Скучно. 

Можно зайти к Лили, но она сходит с ума по новой «любви до гроба». В этом вся Лили – сплошной сгусток эмоций. Ей уютно в мире розовых пони, а мне тошно. Это ненастоящее, пустое. Красивая иллюзия, не имеющая ничего общего с реальностью. Пресловутый Хиггинс спит с половиной Хогвартса, а Лили, наивная дурочка, верит в то, что она у него единственная. Грустная проза жизни. Парень младше двадцати не способен на верность. В двадцать он еще не нагулялся. К тридцати встанет на ноги. На четвертом десятке ты уже мало кого интересуешь. Замкнутый круг. Лично меня довольствоваться чем придется не улыбает. 

Прочерчиваю пальцем шов на одеяле. В детстве я была уверена, что магическое белье должно быть бесшовным. Взмах палочкой – и белье готово. Мы же волшебники. Зачем нужна магия, если элементарного не можешь? Помню, как пришла к маме, убежденная в своей правоте. А она только посмеялась и потрепала по волосам. 

— Глупенькая моя, магия не решает всех проблем. Бытовые заклинания упрощают жизнь, не более.

— Но магия и есть жизнь! 

Никто не мог меня переубедить. Магия течет в нашей крови – делает сильнее, возвышает над серой массой остальных людей. 

— Так же думал Волдеморт, и ты знаешь, к чему его это привело. – Мама улыбается, а я упрямо мотаю головой. – Как же ты похожа на меня, но при этом совсем другая.

Под лозунгом «совсем другая» — вся моя жизнь. Совсем другая Грейнджер, далека от Уизли, совсем не тяну на Прюэттов. И кто я? Генетический сбой, ошибка природы?

Встряхиваю волосами, рыжими, как у Уизли, кудрявыми, как у Грейнджер, послушными, как у меня. Полукровка. Смешанная кровь, вобравшая в себя хромосомы двух видов, маггловского и магического. 

Я снова вспоминаю Волдеморта. Он ведь тоже полукровка. Может, отсюда его сила? Смешение двух противоположностей необязательно плохо, иногда это прогресс. Проблема Волдеморта в том, что он хотел возвыситься, а нужно объединение. 

Меня передергивает. Это что, становление личности? Пафос, пафос, пафос. Местные тупицы так действуют? Кхм. Резко задергиваю полог, кутаюсь в одеяло. Упрямо смотрю на изголовье кровати, как будто что-то вижу, но продолжаю пялиться. Вдруг появится нечто новое? 

Ехидно усмехаюсь и переворачиваюсь на бок. Ненавижу скуку, за ней накатывает депрессия, и я становлюсь злой. Стоп, я уже злая. 

А через пару дней день рождения. Аж целых пятнадцать лет, стану совсем взрослой девочкой. Не дай Мерлин, кому-нибудь из родственников приспичит отметить. Мантикору в задницу такому затейнику. 

Жарко. Скучно. В горле ком. Не от слез – от неудовлетворенности. 

Куда себя деть, чтобы не думать о глупом и ненужном?

***

Найти Виктуар – дело техники. Предсказуема, суетлива. Слишком высокого мнения о своей персоне. 

В полдень Косая аллея напоминает крысятник. Все спешат пообедать или развлечься и вернуться на работу. Торопятся обратно в мышеловку. Рады стараться. Никакой тяги к новому. Стремление прыгнуть выше головы напрочь отсутствует. Ничтожества. Жалкие подобия личностей. Людишки. 

Мои губы кривятся в презрительной ухмылке. Нет, Тедди Люпину нельзя выглядеть настолько Блэком. Лысый толстяк пихает меня локтем, пройдя мимо. Фестралье дерьмо! Через секунду на Косой аллее уже двое таких толстяков. Мать родная не отличит. За годы практики моя трансформация отлажена до автоматизма. Даже напрягаться не нужно. Достаточно мимолетной мысли. Любой образ, шепот, взмах ресниц. Тедди уже нет. Но есть кто-то другой. Хуже? Лучше? Это всего лишь оболочка. 

Виктуар несется на всех парах, будто черти преследуют по пятам. И она права. Гаденько ухмыляюсь и мысленно потираю руки. У «Флориш и Блоттс» к ней подходит блондинка, и они бегут вместе. Приходится прибавить шаг. Какого черта нужен был толстяк? У него, а теперь и у меня, одышка, как у Хогвартс-экспресса. Но менять маскировку нельзя, слишком близко, а Виктуар знает мой маленький секрет. 

Она резко оборачивается и смотрит по сторонам. Блондинка не понимает, что происходит, тянет за рукав. Виктуар отмахивается от нее. Спина напряжена, руки стиснуты в кулаки, волосы развеваются. Собранна и опасна. 

Я подхожу ближе. Какая игра без риска?

— Меня кто-то преследует, — наконец, говорит Виктуар блондинке. Та останавливается посреди улицы и глупо пялится на неё.

— С чего ты взяла? – Совершенно ошалелый взгляд. Она вообще нормальная? 

— Синтия, пойдем. 

Виктуар стыдно, я вижу это по покрасневшей мочке уха. Она берет Синтию под руку и тащит за собой.

— Вик, нужно заявить в Аврорат, — робко предлагает та. 

Виктуар нервно хихикает.

— Если это тот, на кого я думаю, Аврорат не поможет. 

Она знает, о чем говорит. Значит, чувствует слежку. Третий глаз открылся?

— Почему? – удивляется Синтия. Она мне определенно не нравится — чересчур эмоциональная курица.

— Неважно. — Виктуар вяло отмахивается и чуть расслабляется. – Забудь, я просто устала. 

А может, Синтия с похмелья? Ну не стала бы Вик общаться с такой не от мира сего девицей — слишком низко. 

Они уже заходят в ателье, когда я хватаю Виктуар за руку. Она удивленно смотрит на толстяка, я ухмыляюсь. Вот же радость, мерзкий лавочник средний руки пристает на улице. Думаю о садовнике, и она меняется в лице. Видит едва заметную рябь в моих чертах, понимает, наконец, кто перед ней.

— Скажи мадам, что меня семейные дела задержали на полчаса, — не глядя бросает Виктуар.

По глазам видно: Синтия не понимает, что происходит, но ей и не надо.

Я превращаюсь в Синтию:

— Мы привыкли решать проблемы в узком семейном кругу, да, Виктуар? 

Она кривится:

— Прояви каплю уважения, будь собой. 

Поднимаю ладони в примирительном жесте и перекидываюсь. 

— Довольна? 

— Что тебе нужно?

— А ты как думаешь? – Знаю, какая ухмылка у меня получается особенно мерзкой. Виктуар передергивает. 

— Говори, как есть. Мне некогда. – Раздражена настолько, что зубы сводит. 

— Роза не производит впечатления счастливой именинницы. – Наслаждаюсь ее изумленным видом. Бальзам на душу лицемера. – Где собака зарыта?

— Ты… Что ты… — Ей не хватает слов, одно возмущение. Засчитываю себе плюс одно очко. – Ты был в Хогвартсе? – почти взвизгивает.

— Ты меня знаешь. — Ее трясет, а я злорадствую.

— Ей еще и пятнадцати нет.

— Разве тебя это остановило? – Приподнимаю брови, слова сочатся неприкрытым сарказмом. Виктуар захлебывается воздухом. – А может, ревнуешь? – Она краснеет, потом бледнеет и снова краснеет. – Так злость или желание?

— Отвращение, — выплевывает. 

У меня давно иммунитет к ее яду.

— Не трогает. Так что, милая, зачем тебе нужна вечеринка для Розы в моем исполнении? – Она молчит и сжимает кулаки. – Я же все равно узнаю. 

— Не узнаешь.

— Ты скучала, – не спрашиваю, утверждаю. – А на кузину тебе плевать. 

— Как был самоуверенным ублюдком, так и остался. – Слишком эмоциональная, поэтому я и был с ней дольше, чем с остальными. Есть, на чем поиграть: насладиться ароматом злости, впитать в поры ненависть. 

— Она не хочет праздника.

— Ты говорил с Розой? – Виктуар выгибает бровь. Маска безразличия липнет на ее лицо, как паутина. Серебристые нити оплетают изящный нос, румяные щеки, высокий лоб, залепляют голубые глаза. 

— А нужно? 

Она едко усмехается:

— Значит, шпионил. Как всегда. Даже не удивлена. 

Мои губы кривятся, но возразить нечего. 

— Да ты кладезь житейской мудрости. – Разочаровывать даму не в моих принципах. – Зачем спрашивать, когда есть способ проще. 

— В этом твоя главная проблема. Ты мизантроп-одиночка. Так нельзя. 

Почти верю в напускную заботу. Или немного искреннюю?

— Могу, умею, практикую. – Чувствую, как нить разговора теряется. Сейчас скатимся к обсуждению, как же я до жизни такой докатился. Как будто нотаций бабушки недостаточно. — Спрашиваю в последний раз… 

— Надеялась. 

Я еще умею удивляться? Неприятное открытие. 

— На что? 

Она обнимает себя за плечи и смотрит перед собой:

— Что Роза сможет тебя изменить, раз я не смогла. – Она либо поглупела, либо прежде умело скрывала врожденную тупость.

— Я не гиппогриф, чтобы меня приручать. – Чувствую, как злость прокатывается по жилам, волосы становятся красными. Единственный инстинкт, с которым не могу справиться. 

— Вы оба одиноки. — Нижняя губа Виктуар дрожит. 

Идиотка! Ни ума, ни фантазия, чтоб тебя!

— Сваха из вас, мисс, никакая, — почти рычу. Она вжимается в кирпичную стену, её руки трясутся, тело бьет мелкая дрожь. Виктуар на грани истерики – эпичное зрелище, но как-нибудь без меня. 

Стискиваю зубы и растворяюсь в пространстве. Люблю аппарацию. Выкручивание внутренностей намекает, что еще жив и могу чувствовать. Странное ощущение. Боль означает, что еще не умер. Это как запор. Сейчас он есть, а через минуту проходит, непонятно почему. Странное сравнение даже для меня. 

Темнота наступает. Где я? Пыльные перила лестницы, захламленный чердак. Оказывается, первое, что приходит на ум – особняк на Гриммо.

Дом крестного всегда ассоциировался с теплом и домашним уютом даже больше, чем бабушкин. Андромеда, она такая… слегка отрешенная. Сказывается блэковское воспитание, а возможно, смерть мамы и дедушки. Лицемерием было бы сказать, что я по ним скорбел. Я не знал их. Со временем и вовсе отгородился. Все так хотели видеть во мне воплощение мертвых родственников, а я был просто собой. Живой Тедди Люпин. Не Дора Тонкс, не Ремус Люпин. Я терял себя, искал свет, надеялся понять, чего от меня ждали, пока окончательно не запутался. И не стал собой. 

— Тедди? – Гарри удивлен. Я и сам в шоке. – Что-то случилось? 

Ага, Виктуар случилась с ее надуманными представлениями обо мне. Я не одинок, я просто один!

— Нет, — пожимаю плечами. — Аппарировал в первое всплывшее в памяти место. 

Гарри долго изучает меня взглядом и ничего не говорит. Оценивает, взвешивает. Аврор, будь неладен.

— Тогда пойдем пить чай, раз уж ты здесь. – Он спускается по лестнице, я иду следом. – Как, кстати, Лиса поживает? 

— Кто? 

Гарри довольно ухмыляется. Значит, все-таки проверял.

— Постоянная бдительность, да? – говорю, чтобы заполнить тишину.

— Лучший совет, который дал мне Грозный Глаз. 

Мы заходим на кухню. Там никого нет, а на полках – слой пыли.

— А где Джинни? – Только сейчас я замечаю мешки под гарриными глазами и трехдневную щетину. 

— Ушла. – Он явно не хочет говорить, а я не хочу тянуть клещами. Гарри привык переживать всё в себе. Ему так проще. Наверное. — Черный или зеленый? Может, кофе? 

— Хочешь поговорить? – И откуда во мне просыпается неуместная заботливость? Это же Гарри. В детстве я был убежден, что он самый сильный и смелый, побеждает драконов одним взмахом палочки. А теперь это просто… человек. Он передергивает плечами и садится за стол. Так и не налив никому чая. 

— Не о чем. Разговорами боль не заглушить.

— Говорят, становится легче. – Я и сам не верю в это. Сажусь напротив и смотрю на свои руки. Поднять взгляд на Гарри почему-то неловко.

— Не надо меня жалеть, справлюсь. Не герой, что ли. — Горькая усмешка искажает его черты. Таким я крёстного еще не видел. И лучше бы не увидел.

— Если я скажу, что всё наладится, будет слишком пошло? 

Гарри качает головой. Он привык быть с кем-то, а теперь остался один. Совершенно точно не знает, что с этим делать. У меня один ответ – прожигать жизнь, но что-то внутри подсказывает, что Гарри вряд ли оценит проверенный мной способ. Наверняка не оценит.

***

Ненавижу предпраздничную суету. Все носятся, крутятся, верещат. Гомон оглушает. А день рождения только завтра. Тоже мне, праздник. Обычный, ничем особо не примечательный день.

Ну, родилась в этот день. И что? Красивее или умнее резко не стану.

Тут уж скорее грустить. На год дольше прожила, на год ближе смерть. Праздновать постепенное увядание? Никакого смысла. 

В теории должна стать мудрее. А на самом деле… Я просто стану старше. Какой-никакой жизненный опыт. 

Усмехаюсь краем губ. Мне пятнадцать, а рассуждаю, будто тридцать. Странное чувство. На секунду появляется мысль: вдруг это всего лишь сюрреалистичный сон? Сейчас я открою глаза, и всё это исчезнет. Положа руку на сердце, буду только рада.

Не хочу мишуры. Никчемное. Ненужное. 

Лили юлой носится вокруг меня, чуть первокурсников не сшибает.

— Надо что-то устроить. Что-то особенное. Это же пятнадцать! 

— И что? – Устало опускаюсь в кресло и вытягиваю ноги к камину. Тепло.

— Юбилей! – в который раз за день восклицает Лили, а я неопределенно хмыкаю. Она неисправима. 

— Лил, юбилей уместно отмечать в тридцать, но не в пятнадцать. 

— Ты неправа. — Она садится в кресло рядом, складывает руки на груди и надувает губы. Обижается. Такая смешная. 

— Мне это не нужно. — Пожимаю плечами. Стараюсь придать голосу хоть оттенок сожаления, но бесполезно — в нем лишь безразличие. 

— Холодно. — Лили кутается в мантию и тянется к огню.

— А мне в самый раз. 

Почему я такая холодная? Может, пустая? Люди стараются, переживают, а мне безразлично. Хочется завернуться в теплый плед с чашкой какао и смотреть на огонь. В этом я похожа на маму. Но я не хочу быть на нее похожей. Она вечно пытается спасти всех униженных и оскорбленных, а мне на них плевать. Мама теплая и уютная. Домашняя. Я кошка, которая гуляет сама по себе. Мы разные. Но как тогда можем быть похожими? Маме нужен папа, чтобы он был рядом и согревал. Я не хочу ни от кого зависеть. Одиночество – это свобода. 

— Рози, — меня вырывают из полудремы. 

— Что?

— А если мы устроим вечеринку, ты не обидишься? 

Лили очаровательна в своей непосредственности. Всё понимает, но принимает слишком близко к сердцу.

— Не обижусь.

— Правда? – Её глаза загораются яркими искрами. Я киваю. Не могу ей отказать. Она же не виновата, что не такая. В конце концов, хочет как лучше. Истинная Поттер. Благо других превыше своего. – Это будет самый-самый лучший твой день рождения! – Она хватает меня за руки и тянет вверх. – Я сама всё организую!

Почему-то вспоминаю о Теде. Ему хорошо. Он не думает об окружающих, только о себе. Захотел – пришел, захотел – ушел. Живет в свое удовольствие. Свобода… Он бы ни за что не согласился на эту сомнительную вечеринку, если бы сам не захотел. Он просто Тед, который поступает так, как взбредет ему в голову. И я завидую. При всем равнодушии не люблю огорчать семью. Хочется, чтобы они радовались и улыбались. Даже если мне это не нужно. Когнитивный диссонанс, или как там пишут в книгах по психологии, которые любит мама? 

Угли в камине подмигивают, но я списываю всё на игру воображения. Даже в волшебном камине есть место обычному, маггловскому. А угли неодушевленные. Они сгорают и рассыпаются в пепел. Им все равно. Проблемы людей их не касаются.

***

Просыпаюсь и понимаю – чего-то не хватает. Бездумно пялюсь в потолок, отгоняю все мысли. 

«Нет, нет, нет. Тебе это не нужно», — набатом стучит в ушах. Тогда зачем я потягиваюсь в кровати и встаю? Иду умываться, чищу зубы, мысленно составляю список мест, куда стоит сходить в первую очередь. 

Одеваюсь, задумываюсь на миг и аппарирую в первое кафе. Ажурные ленты на потолке и херувимы на стенах. Сомневаюсь, что Роза оценит.

Тут же аппарирую в другой бар. Уже лучше. Мне уютно, но вряд ли запах пота и крепкого алкоголя вдохновит девушек. В задумчивости усаживаюсь на стул и заказываю выпить. Бессистемные перемещения утомительны. Я не могу выбирать на свой вкус, и на девчачий не могу положиться. Чтобы устроить что-то запоминающееся, я должен почувствовать ее. Вдохнуть, зажмуриться, выкинуть все мысли из головы и увидеть то, что понравится именно ей. 

Вы оба одиноки.

Деревянные панели, подсвечники на стенах. Добродушный бармен за стойкой, болтающий с завсегдатаями. Непременно ненавязчивая живая музыка, лучше всего — вызывающая легкую полуулыбку, и гитара. Маленькие столы с плетеными стульями для небольших компаний, уединенные кабинки — для тех, кто захочет отдохнуть от людей, посидеть в одиночестве. И в этих кабинках… 

Я знаю такое место, остается только договориться. 

***

Натягиваю одеяло на голову, притворяюсь спящей. Встать – все равно что из нормального мира окунуться в девичий. Писки, визги. Неискренние поздравления в надежде на особенный праздник после отбоя доводят до белого каления. Что-то вроде «прикоснуться к мечте». Как же, мои родители – знаменитости мирового масштаба! 

Стон застревает в горле. Каждый день рождения одно и то же. Обреченная на популярность. Не обязательно общаться с Розой Уизли, главное – знать, когда она родилась. 

Кусаю губы, чтобы не выругаться. Папиной дочке не пристало ругаться. 

Что ж, сегодня мне пятнадцать. Поздравляю, детка. Добро пожаловать на очередной круг ада. Вдыхаю поглубже и откидываю одеяло. 

— Роза, ты проснулась! – Меган хлопает в ладоши и улыбается от уха до уха. – С днем рождения! – якобы восторженно кричит. – Девочки! — Машет рукой кому-то за спиной и показывает огромный уродливый торт с тремя слоями крема. Только не это! 

— Спасибо, мне приятно, — еле выдавливаю из себя. Разглядываю сладкое чудовище, думаю, как бы сбежать подальше из этого сумасшедшего дома.

— Попробуй, тебе должно понравиться! 

Очень сильно сомневаюсь. 

— Чуть позже, а то аппетит перед завтраком перебью. — Еще одна улыбка сквозь зубы. Уверена, что она больше напоминает оскал. Остальные девчонки так же натянуто улыбаются. Театр абсурда, только называется почему-то правилами этикета. 

Семь утра. Я мечтаю, чтобы этот день поскорее закончился. 

***

Достать порт-ключ расширенного действия – дело техники, когда ты крестник Гарри Поттера. Если ты метаморф – вовсе проще простого. 

— Дейзи, нужно срочно! — властный, не терпящий возражений тон. Такого Гарри я и сам бы испугался. 

— Но, мистер Поттер, регламент, правила… — Женщина беспомощно разводит руками. 

— Если мои ребята не смогут аппарировать, а порталов не будет по вашей вине… — Сдвигаю брови, опираюсь руками на стол и наклоняюсь вперед. – Ты меня понимаешь? 

Дейзи кивает. Кажется, боится настолько, что разучилась говорить. Нажимает кнопки, взмахивает палочкой, шепчет заклинания. Можно было обмануть систему, но когда в одном месте собирается много несовершеннолетних волшебников, лучше перестраховаться. Понятия не имею, в какой именно момент так решаю. Что сделано, то сделано.

— Пожалуйста, мистер Поттер. Всё в порядке. Приятного дня. – Дейзи улыбается механически, как кукла. Помягче надо было с ней. 

— Дейз, извини, перегнул палку. Ты же понимаешь, все эти ублюдки в заброшенных складах с артефактами и заложниками… 

Она чуть расслабляется, взгляд теплеет.

— Конечно, Гарри, тяжелый день. Я понимаю… — Опускает глаза, но я вижу, как ее щеки краснеют. Гарри… Неужели? Стоит поговорить с крестным при встрече. Которая вот-вот состоится: делаю пару шагов и вижу его. Черт, как не вовремя! 

— Что за?.. 

Хватаю его за шиворот и активирую портал. 

Я только что похитил Гарри Поттера из Министерства магии! 

— Эхе-е-ей! – Мои сиреневые волосы – единственное яркое пятно на Гриммо. 

— Тедди? Какого облезлого Мерлина происходит? 

Я смеюсь почти истерично, не могу остановиться, до того нелепая ситуация. 

— Только что Гарри Поттер похитил Гарри Поттера из Отдела магического транспорта. — Когда говоришь, это кажется еще большим бредом. Гарри хмурится. Вот прямо сейчас разразится гневной тирадой о добре и зле: если я метаморф, это не значит, что могу превращаться по своему желанию и манипулировать людьми так, как мне хочется. Очень даже могу, между прочим.

— Шкодливый засранец, — фыркает крёстный. – Ты сейчас так похож на Тонкс. Она любила экспериментировать с внешностью. – Гарри улыбается давним воспоминаниям и треплет меня по волосам. 

Обычно бешусь, когда меня сравнивают с родителями, а теперь приятно. Может, потому что жизни не учат, а просто… Просто говорят так, как оно есть. Не упрекают, видят их отражение во мне.

— Из-за чего весь сыр-бор, кстати? 

Пожимаю плечами. Ответ Гарри не понравится, я уверен.

— День рождения Розы.

— Что? – Ему совершенно точно не нравится. – С каких это пор тебя это интересует? 

— Не то, чтобы прям захватывает и все такое…

— Не темни, а, — Гарри принимает вид эдакого наставника. Еще бы подбородок кулаком подпер для пущего эффекта. 

— Если скажу, что влюбился, поверишь?

— Нет. – Он посмеивается. Кажется, наслаждается воспитательным моментом. Редкое удовольствие.

— Исследовательский интерес. – По сути своей, чистая правда, но до чего нелепо звучит. Фыркаю и ерошу волосы. Гарри усмехается и сверлит меня взглядом. Будто бы все знает и понимает. 

— И наверняка сюрприз, – прищуривается он. Пожимаю плечами: это и так очевидно. – Можете аппарировать из кабинета МакГонагалл. Вдвоем. Директора не будет. 

Совершенно бестолково таращусь на Гарри. Удивляет не столько то, что именно он говорит, а сколько подтекста в словах. Двусмысленность зашкаливает.

— Зачем тебе это, крёстный? 

— Исследовательский интерес. – Гарри наслаждается моей растерянностью, смеется так, что по щекам текут слезы. Издевается, а еще крестный. Бр. 

Мне кажется, будто мне снова пятнадцать. Ляпнул несуразную глупость, но пытаюсь выглядеть взрослым. Дежавю скручивает по рукам и ногам, заползает в легкие и смердит страхом. В мозгу щелкает переключатель, я презрительно ухмыляюсь. Мое дело – организовать праздник, остальное лирика.

***

Единственная связная мысль в обед – как же хочу стать невидимкой. Я честно пытаюсь радоваться поздравлениям, но не получается. Скулы сводит от приклеенных улыбок, терпение на пределе. И когда на плечо кто-то кладет руку, я готова взорваться.

— Мисс Уизли, зайдите ко мне в кабинет в восемь. – МакГонагалл тепло улыбается, и я не могу не улыбнуться в ответ. 

— Хорошо, директор, – легко соглашаюсь, а сама думаю о том, что, наверное, приедут родители – хоть что-то хорошее. 

За соседним столом улюлюкают, девчонки перешептываются. Слышу отрывки разговоров краем уха: «герои», «можно», «элита». Одним глотком допиваю тыквенный сок и вскакиваю из-за стола. С меня хватит на сегодня. Я честно пыталась быть милой. К дементору все пересуды за спиной! Пусть думают, что хотят. 

Запираюсь в спальне и никого не впускаю, даже соседок по комнате. Надоело. Пусть считают, что у меня крыша поехала. Всё равно. Читаю новый выпуск «Придиры». Несусветная чушь, но заставляет улыбаться. Тетя Луна искренне верит, что нашла экскременты бабочки Боливурта обыкновенного. «Открытие!» — трубит «Придира». Посмеиваюсь себе под нос. Луна счастлива в своем безумии настолько, что уже давно ее никто не пытается переубедить. Зачем? У каждого должен быть друг с чудинкой. 

У каждого должен быть друг. Злюсь на себя. Если должен быть, значит, будет. Не сейчас, потом. Просто еще нет рядом того, кто будет понимать. Не играть в дружбу, а ценить и уважать, прислушиваться, заставлять быть лучше. 

Вздыхаю и тянусь за книгой. Хочется чего-то тягучего и долгоиграющего, как сироп или патока. А лучше – драмы и пафоса, чтобы не чувствовать себя убогой, никому не нужной. 

Будильник подпрыгивает и истошно вопит. Восемь. Уже? 

Бросаю на кровать книгу, одергиваю платье и встаю. Пусть посудачат, что староста читает любовные романы сомнительного качества. О чем-то же им надо разговаривать. Усмехаюсь краем губ. 

Спускаюсь в общую гостиную, киваю на все поздравления, но не останавливаюсь. Лили нигде нет. Обычно в это время она делает уроки или обжимается с Хиггинсом. Странно. В коридорах на удивление мало студентов. Пятница же. Есть куда более увлекательные дела. 

За четыре года Хогвартс растерял всё свое волшебное. Движущиеся лестницы теперь обыденность, говорящие картины перестали удивлять, а зачарованный потолок восхищать. Замок стал домом. Но иногда мне не хватало магии первого курса. В те времена дыхание останавливалось, сердце пропускало пару ударов, взгляд загорался, когда на глазах творилось чудо: привидения разговаривали, нарисованные люди свободно перепрыгивали из картины в картину.

Именно сейчас мне не хватает той восторженной непосредственности. Называю пароль, горгулья привычно отпрыгивает в сторону. Каменная лестница движется, а я ничего не чувствую. Обыденность, а когда-то было чудом. В душе скребет и колет. Неправильно это, нечестно. Магия не должна становиться привычкой. Она должна продолжать удивля…

— Тед? 

— И я рад тебя видеть. – У него словно маска на лице. Холодная и непроницаемая, грубая. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Жду тебя. 

Мне кажется, что я говорю с роботом. Минимум слов, минимум действий. Стоит, как замороженный, и смотрит. 

— Что пытаешься увидеть? Как у меня рога вырастут или волосы выпадут? 

В его глазах мелькает усмешка. Кажется.

— Специфическое чувство юмора. 

— А ты вправду рад меня видеть. — Я улыбаюсь и делаю шаг ему навстречу. 

— Уверена? – Настороженный и решительный. Волк перед прыжком? 

Выгибаю бровь.

— У тебя волосы зеленые.

— И что? Мне нравится зеленый цвет.

— Он у тебя любимый. 

— Ты не можешь знать наверняка.

— Но я знаю. 

Тед откидывает голову назад и смеется. Я смотрю на его шею и непроизвольно облизываюсь. Вижу, как кадык натягивает кожу. Тед сглатывает, кадык движется туда-сюда. Завораживает. 

Губы пересыхают. Хочется пить, но не уверена, что воду.

***

Взгляд Розы становится хищным. Таким, будто сейчас набросится. Мерлин, возбужденным! 

— Нам пора, — мой голос хриплый и срывающийся. Это еще что за чудеса на виражах? 

— Куда? 

— На день твоего рождения. – У Розы расширяются зрачки, рот приоткрывается. От удивления. Уговариваю себя, что другие эмоции тут не при чем. – Все уже на месте. Ждут тебя. — Двусмысленность бьет по нервным окончаниям. Или это паранойя из-за ее взгляда? Нет, показалось. 

— Но ты же здесь. – Роза прижимается чуть ближе.

— Это сюрприз, значит, кто-то должен был тебя привести. 

Она щурится и окидывает меня оценивающим взглядом. С ног до головы. Я так смотрю на девушек лишь в одном случае: когда хочу секса. Но Розе пятнадцать. Осознает ли она вообще, что делает?

— Почему ты?

— А почему нет? 

Облизывает губы и заглядывает в глаза. Что с ней происходит? Может, чего в еду подсыпали?

— Через камин? – Она кивает на банку с летучим порохом, и я отмираю. 

— Нет, аппарируем. 

Обнимаю ее за талию, хотя мог просто взять за руку, концентрируюсь на месте назначения. Роза запрокидывает голову, не отводит взгляд. Мне так хочется ее поцеловать, что приходится считать про себя до пяти. Закрываю глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться, иначе еще долго тут простоим. Последнее, что чувствую перед аппарацией, — она прижимается еще крепче. 

Как только появляемся в баре, все дружно кричат «С днем рождения!», а я почти отпрыгиваю от Розы. Не доверяю себе. Ловлю тоскливый взгляд Виктуар и банально сбегаю. В кабинку. Один. Нужно отвлечься. 

За кабинки я и люблю этот бар. Окно во всю стену и вид на море. Причал, звезды и тишина. Одиночество. Чувствую себя живым, нужным. 

Глубоко вдыхаю и закрываю глаза. Прислушиваюсь к себе. Без бутылки не разберешь, но пить на детском празднике… Пусть, он и не совсем детский. Не сегодня. 

— Так и думала, что сбежишь. 

Ей не обязательно открывать рот, чтобы я понял, кто вошел. Только Виктуар может столь бесцеремонно нарушить уединение

— Чего ты так упорно добиваешься, Виктуар? 

Она рвано выдыхает и сжимает мои плечи.

— Твоего счастья, — почти шепчет. Будто сама не верит в то, что говорит. Или боится верить.

— Подумай о своем. – Хочется хорошенько ее встряхнуть. Чтобы занималась своей жизнью и не лезла в мою. Из любых побуждений. 

— Всегда сбегаешь, стоит почувствовать то, что тебе не нравится. Чего ты боишься? Любить? Быть любимым? 

Вскакиваю со стула и разворачиваюсь к ней. И без нее в голове полный раздрай.

— Что. Ты. Хочешь? Говори и проваливай. 

— Не надо, Тедди, не надо вот так. На самом деле ты совсем другой. – Её губы дрожат, руки комкают подол платья, глаза слезятся. Виктуар сломана и потеряна, но жалеть ее не хочется. Хочется добить. Она не имеет права врываться в мою жизнь тогда, когда захочет. Ее проблемы, что не смогла пережить, переболеть и забыть. В благие намерения я никогда не поверю. – Не такой, — еще раз повторяет, и по щеке катится слеза. 

— А какой? Скажи мне, Виктуар. Какой я, по-твоему? Такой? – Становлюсь парнем, с которым она встречалась после нашего разрыва. – Или такой? – Теперь я ее нынешний парень. – Или, может, такой? – Еще один из ее любовников стоит перед ней. – Какая моя личина тебе больше нравится? Какой я доставлял тебе большее удовольствие в постели? С кем бы ты сейчас хотела быть, если бы выбирала? – Виктуар захлебывается рыданиями. Я знаю, что это мерзко и отвратительно. Знаю, что не имею права так с ней поступать. Знаю, что я — последняя скотина. Но я такой. — Неужели ты веришь, что метаморфа можно узнать по-настоящему?

— Лицемерие у них в крови, ты прав. – В дверях стоит Роза. Спокойная и уверенная. Как будто всё в порядке вещей. Или так оно и есть? – Вопрос в другом: знаешь ли ты себя по-настоящему? 

Смотрю в её карие глаза и не понимаю, откуда в них столько мудрости. Или я слишком глуп? 

— Я же говорила, — выдавливает из себя Виктуар, и мы с Розой непонимающе на нее смотрим. – Вы так похожи, что просто обязаны быть вместе. – Она тихо уходит, и мы остаемся с Розой вдвоем. 

Вместе? Ей пятнадцать. Девчонка. Наверняка еще даже ни с кем не целовалась. И я. Двадцатитрехлетний оболтус, перепробовавший в жизни всё, что можно и нельзя. Эгоист. Есть я и мои желания, остальное второстепенно. И что я до сих пор здесь делаю? 

— Недолюбленный, недоласканный. Не плохой и не хороший, просто другой, – говорит Роза, глядя в глаза. Подходит совсем близко, запускает руку мне в волосы. Мелькает мысль, не легилимент ли она? Взгляд карих глаз будто пронзает, смотрит внутрь, видит всю боль и пороки, но не боится. Кажется, что принимает таким, какой я есть. Не хочет делать таким, каким ей нужно. Дарит надежду. 

— Ты не знаешь меня.

— Не знаю, — она не спорит — соглашается. И я чувствую себя душевнобольным, которого нужно усмирить и снова накачать лекарствами, чтобы не буянил. Отступаю на шаг. 

— Не надо – слышишь! – не надо меня жалеть. 

Роза грустно улыбается и ничего не говорит. А в глазах – сочувствие. Я не выдерживаю, попросту сбегаю…

Последние несколько дней были странными. Совсем не похожий на себя я, одинокий Гарри, потерянная Виктуар, Роза.

Настоящее с прошлым смешалось, и я запутался. Нужно выдохнуть, выпить пару стаканов огневиски, упаковать свою жизнь в очередной рюкзак и уехать подальше. Куда-нибудь в Бангладеш. 

***

Не понимаю. Не понимаю ничего. Почему он сбегает? Чего боится? Что не так? В чем проблема?

— Рози, ты чего здесь прячешься? Твой же праздник? А там парень такую классную песню поет, и сам на гитаре играет! Пойдем, — Лили чуть не силой тащит меня к сцене.

Песня и правда красивая. Лирическая с легким привкусом горечи. Об ошибках прошлого, страхах настоящего и отсутствии будущего. 

— Роза, не видела Тедди? – дядя Гарри кажется обеспокоенным. 

— Он аппарировал. 

Тревога сменяется пониманием. 

— Значит, опять сбежал.

— Но почему? 

Он долго на меня смотрит. В моей душе идет какая-то борьба. Говорить или не говорить? Замираю в ожидании. Или в надежде?

— Не я должен тебе об этом рассказывать. 

— Совершенно точно не ты, крестный.

— Тед? 

Что происходит? Гарри и Тед обмениваются странными взглядами. Понимают друг друга без слов. Дядя Гарри кивает, улыбается мне и уходит. 

— Только ты называешь меня Тед. Не Тедди, не Люпин, не как-то еще, именно Тед. Почему?

— Мишка Тедди, привет! — К нам подлетает Лили и виснет у него на шее. Тед чуть снисходительно улыбается. Мол, понимаешь, о чем я? Но я не понимаю. Правда. 

— Это твое имя, — передергиваю плечами. – Тедди – как-то по-домашнему, а я вижу тебя раз в год, и то мельком. Люпин – слишком официально и помпезно. А для прозвищ типа мишек и зайки мы не так тесно знакомы. Это так…

— Логично, – Тед кивает. – Это тебя и отличает. Ты рациональна, последовательна, но непредсказуема. Пытаешься уйти от сравнения с родителями, но слишком похожа на мать. Отчаянно стараешься доказать, что самостоятельная единица, но будто кричишь в пустоту. – Я смотрю на него широко раскрытыми глазами — ощущение, будто вижу впервые. Он не может знать всего этого. Не может говорить моими мыслями. Не может чувствовать мои переживания. – И я проходил через это, — разводит руками, — и стал вот таким. — Неловкая улыбка. — Ты не одинока. — Пожимает плечами, словно извиняется. 

А я… глупо на него пялюсь. Открываю и закрываю рот, не решаюсь хоть что-то сказать. А он улыбается. Совершенно бестолково, бессмысленно. Так, что хочется улыбнуться в ответ. 

— А ты в курсе, что цвет волос выдает тебя с головой?

— Что? 

Не понимает. 

— Твои волосы непроизвольно меняют цвет в зависимости от настроения. Зеленый – радость, красный – злость, индиго – возбуждение, пурпурный – страх. 

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

— Исследовательский интерес. 

Чуть поодаль дядя Гарри смеется, Тед бестолково хлопает ресницами, а я усмехаюсь. 

— Пойдем танцевать, — тяну Теда в середину зала, но он не двигается с места, хмурится.

— Я должен уйти.

— Почему? – Не хочу его отпускать. Не сейчас. Да и зачем? 

— Мне нужно… отойти. 

Он запинается, и я понимаю, что Тед снова уезжает. Неважно, куда, неважно, с кем. Важно, что уезжает. И я не буду держать. Пусть катится на все четыре стороны. Я разжимаю пальцы – отпускаю его. И отворачиваюсь. Не хочу ни видеть, ни слышать, ни чувствовать. Оказывается, это больно – снова быть одинокой. 

***

Европа мелькает перед глазами. Будапешт, Прага, Копенгаген. Пресное, одинаковое, пустое. От скуки заносит в Ливию, Иран, потом в Сирию. Яркое, бьющее по глазам, такое же одинаковое. Рюмку сменяет стопка, стопку – бокал. Литры алкоголя и девицы на ночь. Всё то же самое. Механические действия, ненастоящие чувства. 

Забываюсь в небытие, выпадаю из реальности.

Горю изнутри и не понимаю причины. 

Всегда так жил, всегда получал удовольствие. Прожигал, испепелял, измельчал саму суть себя. А что теперь? 

Тонкий голос нашептывает что-то подозрительно похожее на «Роза». Отмахиваюсь. Это напоминает совесть, но у Теда Люпина ее попросту не может быть. Добропорядочные люди живут совсем другой жизнью. А меня всё устраивает. Бессонница, потому что пить нужно больше. Апатия, потому что сплю мало. Тоска… Тоска, потому что женщины скучные. Стонут монотонно, царапаются заученно, говорят околесицу. И тянет, тянет магнитом назад, а Британию.

Когда прилетает сова от Гарри, узнаю, что я уже полтора года «маюсь дурью» и «никому легче не станет, если я сопьюсь». Швыряю пергамент в стену и жадно пью огневиски из горла. Почему все меня учат, как жить? 

— Потому что ты полный идиот, — говорю вслух и слушаю, как эхо вторит мне: «Идиот! Идиот. Идиот…» Какой же я идиот! Бутылка катится по полу, мне все равно. Не помню, когда последний раз стригся и брился. И так нормально. Одному всегда хорошо. Перекати-поле, и никто не нужен. 

«Нужен, еще как нужен». Ненавижу писклявый голос в своей голове. Зудит и зудит, всё никак не может заткнуться. Никто мне не нужен, кроме сортового огневиски и одноразовой девчонки рядом. 

«Тогда почему швыряешься бутылками и хватаешься за голову?». 

«Ты большой мальчик, пора повзрослеть. И перестать бегать». Гарри зрит в корень, как всегда. Перестать бегать? А что, если я всю жизнь только тем и занимался, что бежал? Бежать быстрее, чтобы не догнали. Тогда запыхаюсь еще быстрее.

Смотрю на почтовую неясыть. Она ждет. Гарри хочет получить ответ. Что ж, обойдемся без посредников.

***

— Пропсиховался? – С места в карьер. Как это похоже на Гарри.

— Смотрю, крёстный, ты скучал. – Не собираюсь признавать, что неправ. Хватит того, что приперся по первому зову. Пусть даже и не совсем первому, но…

— Ты, Тедди, играешь в неразумного ребенка. Значит, я буду грозным отцом.

— Своих детей мало? – Знаю, что несу чушь. Плевать. Достаю сигарету и чиркаю зажигалкой.

— Не в моем доме. – Гарри невербально испепеляет ее. В моих руках остается только горсть пепла. – Пора бы уже поговорить, как двум взрослым людям. 

— Валяй. 

— Почему ты вернулся?

— Сам позвал. 

— А если без юношеского максимализма? Надоела беспорядочная половая жизнь и литры алкоголя? – Откуда ему знать… — Не первый день живу, знаю, как это происходит.

— Допустим. Дальше что?

— Пора, Тедди, научиться отвечать за свои поступки. 

— Давно уже научился. Не заметил? 

— Шляться по свету не означает повзрослеть.

— Нотации окончены? 

— Тедди.— Гарри опускает голову на руки и смотрит исподлобья. – Самому станет легче, если перестанешь отрицать очевидное. Тебе не хватает тепла, домашнего уюта и ощущения нужности. 

— И что прикажешь с этим делать? 

В зеленых глазах океан эмоций, но я не хочу их понимать. Это значит признать правду.

— Жить, бороться, стать тем, кем ты всегда был. Обрести себя.

— Унылый пафос. 

— Называй, как хочешь. Суть от этого не изменится.

Все станет еще паршивее. Волки могут жить поодиночке, но только в стае становятся сильными. 

— И что мне делать? – ерошу себе волосы. 

— Это можешь решить только ты. 

Гарри встает и выходит из кухни. Я остаюсь наедине со своими демонами. Сражаться с ними уже давно нет сил. И я сдаюсь. Возможно, стоит бежать навстречу? 

***

Очередной день рождения. В Хогвартсе он последний, спасибо и на этом. Лизоблюдство, пропитанное презрением, уже почти не коробит. 

После моего пятнадцатилетия устраивать вечеринки не рискуют. Я рада. Было бы слишком неуклюже и фальшиво. Слишком волнительно и лишний раз напоминало бы о Теде. Я и так его вижу почти в каждом парне. Неуловимое сходство в чертах лица. Едва ощутимое в прикосновениях. Нестерпимое в словах. Зашкаливающее при расставаниях с очередным совершенно не тем парнем. Всё не то и совсем не так. 

Я пытаюсь забыть, но все равно помню. Глупо. Остается полгода, и я испарюсь. Уеду подальше от Британии, где нечему будет о нем напоминать. Надоело ловить на себе тоскливые взгляды Виктуар и понимающие — дяди Гарри. Между нами ничего не было, так о чем жалеть? О несделанном? О его бегстве? О чувстве утраты? Бессмысленно. 

Чьи-то руки хватают меня и тянут в темный угол. Не успеваю удивиться, как оказываюсь в комнате. Кровать, свечи и лепестки роз. Что за пошлость?

— Прости, но сама бы ты вряд ли пошла. Половину школы сначала перебудила бы. — Тед чуть виновато улыбается и отходит вглубь комнаты. Слишком неожиданно, чтобы осознать происходящее.

— К чему все это? – обвожу комнату руками. Становится не по себе. Как-то скомканно все, неуклюже. 

— Один из возможных вариантов завершения разговора. – Тед передергивает плечами, но я вижу, как он напряжен.

— Не кажется, что поздновато? – выгибаю бровь. – За три года много воды утекло. 

— И много парней. — Тед дразнит. Ему нравится играть, нравится доминировать, я чувствую.

— Даже если так…

— А это так? – Чуть расслабляется. Значит, все идет по его сценарию. 

— Я могу не отвечать.

— Можешь. – С чего бы такая покладистость? — Ты права, лицемерие у метаморфов в крови. 

Он становится Фредом. Потом Скоттом. Дермотом. Квинси. Снова Фредом. И все встает на свои места. Узнавание, неверие, отрицание, расставание. Кошки-мышки. Я даже почти не удивляюсь. Становится мерзко. Хочется умыться и почистить зубы, чтобы... Очиститься? Нерационально. 

— Можешь меня ненавидеть, я пойму. 

— Почему именно сейчас?

— Тебе восемнадцать. 

Так буднично, будто ничего особенного. В порядке вещей. Это же так нормально. Узнать, что два с половиной года встречалась с одним и тем же парнем под разными масками. Впору бить посуду и невербально тушить свечи. Разбрасывать вещи, ломать всё, что под руку попадется, но вместо этого – облегчение. И понимание. Интерес. Недоумение. Так много эмоций для разумной Розы Уизли. 

— Зачем? 

Тед теряется. Предполагал совсем другую реакцию. Я тоже иначе представляла нашу первую встречу. А их, оказывается, было великое множество. Обман. Но чего еще ждать от того, кто привык любыми средствами получать то, что хочет.

— Чтобы быть рядом. 

— Более простого выхода не нашел? – Скрещиваю руки на груди. Он пожимает плечами. В уголках его губ прячется горькая усмешка. Тед готов к упрекам и порицанию. Еще бы не был готов. – Что дальше?

— Зависит от тебя, Роза. – Он садится на стул и смотрит. Ни оправданий, ни обещаний, ни признаний. Даже немного обидно. Чувства на изломе, нервы на пределе. 

— Получается, ты был моим первым. – Чуть улыбаюсь. Это было красиво. Нежно и романтично. Почти так, как я хотела. Почти не больно. – И вторым. – Улыбка становится шире. Страсть и напор, но он сдерживался до последнего. Грани одного человека. Непредсказуемого, опрометчивого, импульсивного. – И что, по-твоему, я сейчас должна сделать?

— Броситься мне на шею и признаться в любви? 

Вижу по выражению его лица, что он и сам не знает, чего ждать. Не знает, чего хочет. 

— Иногда ты такой идиот, Люпин, аж скулы сводит. 

— Ты говорила, «Люпин» — слишком официально. 

— Тогда мне было пятнадцать, и ты удрал так, что пятки сверкали. 

— Сейчас тебе восемнадцать, и я стою перед тобой.

— Нелегко зависеть от другого человека чуть больше, чем полностью? – Я довольно ухмыляюсь, ловлю отголоски эмоций в его глазах. Страх, отчаяние, надежда, боль, смирение. – А я не буду ничего решать, меня и так все устраивает. 

— Тогда как? 

— Ты мужчина, ты и решай. А я буду слабой женщиной. 

— Ты – слабой? – Тед смеется и прижимает меня к себе. – Разве что самую малость. 

Я хочу возразить, но он не дает мне такой возможности. Целует сильно, почти отчаянно, и только это имеет значение. Здесь и сейчас мы вместе, об остальном подумаю потом.


End file.
